


Someday

by Solstilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, jily - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Jily, F/M, Fluff, Happy Jily, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstilla/pseuds/Solstilla
Summary: He loved the way she would cuddle up on the sofa with him after a big mission and draw little patterns into his collar. He adored when she would wake him up by pressing tiny kisses into his back. But there was one thing he loved above all else.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in months because university has taken over my life, but I'm just relieved I could squeeze out this little one-shot.  
> Special credit to ofmermaidsandmarauders for Beta'ing this and giving me the confidence to post it <3

Lily Evans was quite possibly the most affectionate human being on the planet. She’d hold hands with her friends, she’d hug strangers she just met, and the way she doted on James made his heart stutter. 

Sometimes, it was little things like straightening his tie. She used to do that all the time in 7th year. Sitting at the Great Hall for breakfast, Lily would sometimes turn to James and shake her head fondly. 

_ “Going for the ruffled look, are we?” she would tease before reaching up to straighten his tie.  _

Lily would always finish it off with a little kiss to the temple. __

Other times, it was much bigger. Things like making out in the common room during the Quidditch parties, or insisting on dancing in the middle of Hogsmeade. When they moved in together after graduating, that affection had only increased-not that James was complaining! 

He loved the way she would cuddle up on the sofa with him after a big mission and draw little patterns into his collar. He adored when she would wake him up by pressing tiny kisses into his back. But there was one thing he loved above all else. 

When she ran her hands through his hair the first time, James had just about choked from surprise. 

_ “Erm? Lil? What’re you doing?” Lily froze, hands still in his hair. She was sitting on the sofa as James laid in her lap. He’d been reviewing his Quidditch playbook for the past hour while Lily read through her charms book. She must’ve just finished for it laid on the arm of the sofa while Lily’s hands were tangled in James’s hair.  _

_ “Sorry...I can stop.” The corners of James’s lips quirked up. She sounded...almost coy?  _

_ “Lils.” James sat up. “What were you doing?” He felt a rush of warmth rise to his cheeks as Lily crinkled up her nose in that adorable way she always did.  _

_ “Your hair wasn’t right,” she finally said, now thumbing through the ends of her own hair as she looked up at James with the most innocent expression she could pull.  _

_ “My hair wasn’t right?” he repeated, sure he looked like a child on Christmas morning.  _

_ Lily groaned. Clearly this wasn’t something she wanted James to figure out. “No, it was sticking up in all the wrong directions and it wasn’t right, okay?”  _

_ “Okay.” He said, laying back down. Despite his words, the smug smirk lurking on his face would not go away.  _

_ “Okay, okay, I get it. Go ahead, say it!” _

_ Instead, James sat up and pulled her into his arms. “Do I look like I just got off my broom now?”  _

_ Lily snorted, reaching up to muss up his hair. “Now it does.”  _

_ “Better?” James teased, leaning so close his nose was bumping hers.  _

_ “Better,” she breathed, cutting off the space between them.  _

This was different though. This time, Lily was brushing through his hair slowly, deliberately. It was gentle, and sweet, and loving, and every trademark of Lily Evans. However, his hair was becoming much neater as she went. 

James didn’t plan on saying anything to stop her. This was partially because it felt damn good. It was also partially because Lily had been under so much stress lately and she seemed so calm in that moment. 

He couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but Lily seemed almost...hopeful for the first time in weeks. 

“Hey?” she croaked, snapping him out of his thoughts. How long had they just been sitting there? James sat up a bit, but Lily shook her head. She didn’t mean to tell him to move, she was just talking. “It’s okay. I just...I really love you.” 

James sat up anyways, unable to resist giving her a kiss after such a sweet moment like that. “I really love you too. Really really.”

Lily broke away from his forehead where hers had been touching to laugh. “Lay back down, silly.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” James did as his girlfriend asked, staring up at her in total adoration. With a quick kiss to the forehead, Lily was back at it again, working her fingers through his hair, going so slow James pondered for a moment if she was checking every strand. “Find a grey or something?” 

Lily seemed to consider that for a moment before shaking her head, a smirk playing on her lips. 

Oh no. He knew that smirk. That was the same one he gave her the first time she mussed up his hair. 

“Just really going for a more refined look today? No more Quidditch-player James. Say hello to business casual James.” There was no sound more beautiful than Lily Evans’s laugh. James could crack jokes all night if it meant he could hear it more. 

“No, silly!” 

“No? Hmmm…” James pretended to be deep in concentration before throwing his hands up into the air. “I give up! You’ve stumped me! I always knew you were the brains in this relationship.” 

“Well that’s not a surprise, darling, now is it?” Lily quipped. James snorted in laughter, reaching up to take her hand. 

“Really, though! What is it?” James pulled her hand to his lips, kissing each fingertip as he waited for her answer. She seemed to be considering it, biding her time. 

“Really really?” Lily asked, but this time, her voice sounded tight. 

Now he was worried. 

“Really really, Lils.” James squeezed her hand tightly, providing silent support for whatever she had to get off her chest. 

“Well…” Lily started, glancing down at James and then up at the ceiling. “I was imagining what our child would look like with your hair.” 

James laughed, pulling her hand back to his lips. “That’s adorable, Lils. I dunno. I suppose...someday whenever we have a kid...they’d look devilishly handsome and incredibly infuriating at the same time?” 

Lily choked out a strangled laugh at that. “S’pose so…” 

Something was wrong. 

“Lil? What’s got you all worked up over this?” James sat upright, turning to look into Lily’s eyes. 

She was chewing on her lip, fiddling with a loose string on her sweater instead of meeting his gaze. “Well...what if someday was now?” 

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Panic, excitement, joy, fear, and worry all ran through James’s veins at the same time. They weren’t married, what would her parents say? They were only nineteen years old! They were in the middle of a war! And yet, James knew with Lily, everything would be okay. 

Nothing was how it was meant to be, and yet, at the same time, everything was just right. They would both have moments of panic later. But this moment? Sitting here with the love of his life, learning he was about to have a baby with her...this moment was perfect. 

“Guess we’re ahead of the curve, yeah?” James watched as Lily’s features smoothed out and she melted into his arms in the tightest hug he’d ever felt. 

“Guess so,” she breathed. 

“Hey. You’re going to be the most amazing mother in the world,” James said. “The most kind, funny, and loving mother.” Lily peaked up at him from their hug. “I mean, how could you not be? You’re the most affectionate person in the world.” 

“James!” she squealed. His favorite sound in the world, Lily’s laugh. 

“What! I speak the truth! Well...except for earlier…” 

Lily quirked her eyebrow. “Earlier? You lied to me earlier? About what?”

James couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. “You know how earlier you asked what I thought our kid would look like with my hair?” Lily nodded, furrowing her eyebrows. “Well,” James said, brushing a stray hair out of her face. “Let’s hope for the kid’s sake they get your hair. Not even Sleekeazy’s can tame  _ this _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @Solstilla


End file.
